Redenção
by Shinju Warashi
Summary: "Redenção é você usar a culpa que sente, e tentar melhorar o que fez de errado, Karin." / SuiKa / Presente de aniversário para Lady Murder .


Naruto não me pertence

Naruto não me pertence. Mas se você ver o Sasuke morrer de repente, de uma morte BEEEEEM lenta e dolorosa (de preferência, espancado pelo Suigetsu até o último suspiro), Naruto talvez esteja sendo uma obra minha. Sim, eu sonho.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Esta fanfic é dedicada à Lady Murder. Feliz aniversário.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Redenção**

Karin não acreditava em anjos. Em céu. Em redenção.

Afinal, pra ela, se _realmente _existisse um "Deus", ele não a deixaria naquela situação deprimente. Era um simples brinquedo nas mãos de Sasuke, e talvez até odiada por Suigetsu, por todas as palavras amargas que dissera a ele.

Mas mesmo sendo rude, não entendia como conseguia conversar com Suigetsu calmamente. Ela não entendia porque ele nunca era áspero com ela. Às vezes fazia alguns trocadilhos, ou era irônico, mas não gritava coisas que se equiparassem com o que ela dizia a ele.

E ainda assim, Suigetsu causara grandes mudanças na vida dela. Fez com que ela acreditasse em Deus. E tivesse certeza de que céu, anjos, e redenção realmente existiam. Com uma simples conversa. Lembrava da conversa como se não tivesse acontecido há uma semana atrás, mas sim, há poucos minutos.

"_Você não tem medo de morrer, Suigetsu?"_

"_Medo de morrer, Karin? Nem pensar. Eu tenho certeza de que, quando se morre, se vai para um lugar calmo, cheio de melancias, onde se pode descansar, rir, rolar pelo chão, e ser feliz. Muito feliz"._

"_Esse lugar existe, Suigetsu?"_

"_Claro que sim, Karin. Se chama __**'céu', **__ou __**'paraíso'. **__Pode estar em nosso coração, nossa lembrança, ou até sobre os nossos rostos, quando saímos para caminhar ao ar livre"._

"_Lá vem você com essa estória idiota de céu, anjos, Deus e redenção, de novo, Suigetsu! Se Deus realmente existisse, e fizesse a vida de todos ser digna, como você diz, não existiriam pessoas sofrendo no mundo!"_

"_Quer um exemplo simples pra saber como as coisas funcionam, Karin? Vamos escolher um exemplo bobo, mas que não vai tomar muito tempo. Pense num médico. Existem médicos em todos os lugares, mas mesmo assim, existem pessoas doentes. Sabe dizer por quê?"_

"_Ora, Suigetsu, é fácil! É porque as pessoas doentes não vão até o médico!"_

"_Viu, Karin? Entendeu agora? As pessoas sofrem porque não vão até Deus. É simples"._

"_Mas duvido que seja tão fácil assim ir até Deus! Você disse que bastava se redimir, se arrepender. Eu me arrependo de muitas coisas erradas que fiz, Suigetsu! Mas mesmo assim, não me sinto melhor!"_

"_Talvez você não tenha alcançado a redenção, Karin."_

"_Redenção?"_

"_Eis o verdadeiro significado de redenção. Redenção é você usar a culpa que sente, e tentar melhorar o que fez de errado. Não basta apenas se arrepender, esquecer e deixar pra lá. Deve-se tentar consertar as besteiras que foram feitas. Não devemos deixar para o tempo as nossas responsabilidades, Karin."_

"_Me fala mais sobre o __**paraíso. **__Como você imagina que seja o paraíso, Suigetsu?"_

"_Como eu disse, um lugar agradável. Mas eu não estaria lá sozinho. Você estaria lá comigo, Karin. Não iria te obrigar a ir junto comigo quando eu fosse. Eu iria esperar até a hora que você quisesse ir. E quando você fosse pra lá, eu iria te receber com um abraço, e dividir com você tudo o que eu tivesse. Principalmente as melancias. Você iria rir como nunca riu aqui com Sasuke, iria se soltar, ser você"._

"_Eu não acho que você precise do paraíso, Suigetsu! Você me parece tão feliz aqui! Como você consegue?"_

"_Já ouviu falar que é possível fazer da Terra um paraíso? Eu fiz isso. Você pode fazer também. E aí, eu divido as melancias"._

E depois de toda aquela conversa, tinha se levantado, e saído de dentro da casa, com um pedaço de melancia na mão. Então era isso... Suigetsu tinha esperança de que ela mudasse. Não a pressionava pra isso. Tinha paciência. Ele sabia que quando ela quisesse ir ao paraíso, ela poderia. Bastava ela querer.

E Karin riu. Riu. Correu pra fora da casa, abraçou Suigetsu. Queria consertar sua vida. Havia aprendido com os erros. Iria usar seu arrependimento de sua atitude rude com Suigetsu, para ser uma amiga melhor pra ele. Não, amiga não. Sabia que os dois mereciam mais um do outro. Sasuke não importava mais. Sasuke não podia estragar o paraíso que pertencia a ela e Suigetsu.

"_Sabe, Karin? Você não chegou a me perguntar sobre os anjos"._

"_Eu sei tudo sobre os anjos, Suigetsu"._

"_Sério? Me fala um pouco sobre eles"._

"_Os anjos nos ajudam a resgatar os valores que perdemos."_

"_E..."_

"_Você não é um anjo, Suigetsu, mas me lembra deles. Você me deixou vir até o paraíso"._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pra variar, eu não sei o que comentar. Foi uma tentativa de um presente de aniversário, Murder, você sabe. Espero que goste.**

**Muitos anos de vida, muitas fics na sua vida, muito SUIKA na sua vida. **

**Porque Suika é vida, lembre-se disso.**

**Feliz aniversário. **

**E às pessoas aleatórias que estiverem lendo, espero que gostem também, LOL. **

**E quero reviews, reviews, reviews. (tá, parei)**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

(24/08/08)


End file.
